


Would You Be Happy If I Lived a Lie

by Event_horizon (BlueFluffyDragon)



Series: Poems (original work) [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Asexuality, Lies, Poetry, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFluffyDragon/pseuds/Event_horizon
Summary: My parents were not happy when I came out
Series: Poems (original work) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562365
Kudos: 4





	Would You Be Happy If I Lived a Lie

If I told you I could love, 

Would you finally be happy?

See me grovel at your feet, submit to your delusions of 

The perfect world in the palm of your hand.

If I told you I could lust, 

Would I satisfy your thirst with my lies? 

Sweet drops of honey covered deception, the sting solely in my heart. 

Could I live like this, I wonder.

If only I could face the road of rotten land, live in the shadows and the muck of sweet lies,

Of honey covered poison. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :-)


End file.
